<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ephemeral by casscainwayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515593">ephemeral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casscainwayne/pseuds/casscainwayne'>casscainwayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>meraki [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: War, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is Not Okay, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Jason Todd Deserves Better, POV Barry Allen, hal jordan might die from batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casscainwayne/pseuds/casscainwayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ephemeral </p><p>(adj.) lasting for a very short time</p><p>in which batman snaps after being provoked by green lantern</p><p>aka</p><p>the league finds out batman has at least two kids but one died</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Clark Kent &amp; Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>meraki [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ephemeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i may or may not have written this in like 30 minutes to an hour? i kinda have trouble with cromulent right now but ill update that soon. hope y'all enjoy this story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Batman didn't show up on the watchtower for a whole week. He didn't attend their meeting or even respond to a message they had sent to him. Even when Lantern attempted to fly to Gotham to get Batman, he was somehow knocked out by something while in the air, he was found on the floor right in front of the teleporter on the watchtower by Flash.  </p><p>He didn't even show up when Superman and Wonder Woman called him, and they all knew he basically mentored Superman and he respected Wonder Woman more than the rest of them.   </p><p>So when they had their next meeting, they didn't know if Batman would show up, considering the fact that they didn't hear a word from Batman.   </p><p>When Barry got there, he was surprised to see Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman quietly talking in the corner of the meeting room. He decided not to interfere with the trinity and go get a snack from the careen. In the time it had taken him to grab a snack and meet up with Hal, Batman and Wonder Woman had disappeared and left Superman standing at the head of the table, who seemed lost in thought.   </p><p>By the time the rest of the league had arrived, Wonder Woman had returned but Batman still hadn't come back. At the official meeting time, Batman walked into the room and sat down in his chair without a word. He didn't offer an excuse for his disappearance or say anything about it.  Hal seemed pretty mad about that, but in an amazing show of self restraint kept his mouth shut. Well, kept his mouth shut until the meeting was declared over. When Batman stood up to leave, Hal started talking. </p><p> "Wait a damn minute," Hal yelled, "How come Spooky gets to leave his work and not even get a  word about it? Last time I was late, I got a three minute lecture."  </p><p>"Leave it, Hal." Superman warned. </p><p> "No, it's not fair," Hal rounded on Batman, "What, not even going to say anything?"  </p><p>"Lantern," Wonder Woman started.  </p><p>"It's fine, Diana," Batman said softly. The princess stopped, but kept the glaring at Hal.  </p><p>"C'mon Spooky," Hal provoked,"You always harp on us on being on time and not missing out on anything of our jobs but then you disappear for an entire week and don't say a single word about it or even apolo-" </p><p>Hal was cut off when Batman snapped, "My son died!"  </p><p>Everyone was wide-eyed staring at Batman, who was breathing heavily now.  </p><p>"My son was mercilessly beat up by the joker and blown up, so I’m fucking sorry if I didn't want to go to monitor duty in place of mourning my son with only other son." </p><p>Batman growled, he leveled a glare (Batglare™, Barry's brain noted), and then left. Superman went after Batman, while Wonder Woman stopped just to tell Hal something.  </p><p>"You should've left it alone the first time Superman warned you." Wonder Woman said quietly, sounding like she was holding back from hitting him.  </p><p>"I- I didn't know," Hal said faintly while putting his head down in his hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i picked ephemeral as the title because it represents jason's time with bruce</p><p>i kinda regret writing this because i literally can't write angst for shit</p><p>comment your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>